Peanut butter and Chili
by TokieLovesYou
Summary: Another night.. and with that comes another nightmare, and people wonder why Tweek can never get any sleep. Disclaimer: I do not own the South Park characters.


Waking up with a gasp, sheets strewn across the floor. The boy sat up with his heart pounding he grabbed at his blonde locks and pulled mercilessly at them as cold sweat ran down his body. He looked over at the clock, 3am. Which meant he'd gotten precisely an hour of sleep. That was more than he'd had in a week. He heard a soft sigh from beside him.

"Was it the dreams again?" The monotone voice asked him

"Nngh..." He responded.

Craig sat up and rubbed at his eyes, looking over at the trembling mess that was Tweek.

"This is the fifth time in three months man.." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and examined the clock. "I have work in 4 hours." He groaned.

Twitching as usual he shot a glare at Craig's back. "T-then g-g-go back to bed... ngh, asshole!"

Craig rolled his eyes and leaned back to look at Tweek.

"You know what you need?" He murmured.

Tweek's face spasmed and he winced before looking over at Craig.

"Therapy!?" His eyes were wide. That was the last thing he wanted, his parents had threatened him with that once. He had hidden himself in his closet the rest of that day before they convinced him they weren't going too.

Craig laughed and shook his head. "C'mon spaz."

He led Tweek down the stairs and to the kitchen, flipping on the light he opened the fridge and rummaged around for a few minutes.

"What are you.. gah.. doing!?" He asked confused.

Craig snapped his fingers and pointed at the table, silently instructing the twitching blonde to sit there and wait. Doing as instructed, Tweek trembled as he scraped his fingers through his hair once more his nails catching the strands and yanking them out. He stared at them for a few moments.

"Gah! I pulled.. nngh, my hair out again..."

Craig sighed and placed a pot on the stove, it seemed he was heating something up.

"I told you to leave your hair alone. There's no need to freak out, Tweek." He whispered to him.

"Easy for you to.. nngh.. say! You're n-n-not having s-scary... gah, dreams!" He choked out as his hands went for his hair again.

Craig slapped them away and grabbed a loaf of bread from the shelf above Tweek's head.

"I told you, the dreams would stop if you'd just quit stressing yourself out over this."

Tweek sighed and closed his eyes covering his face with his hands.

"Why are you, gah! Cooking Chili?" Tweek asked desperate to change the conversation.

Craig smirked and went back to the stove stirring casually. He tasted it too see if it had heated up enough, satisfied with the temperature he spooned a good helping into a bowl and made his way to the counter out of Tweeks view.

"Too calm you down." He replied.

"H-h-how is ch-chili gonna.. ngh... calm me down?" He asked as his fingers twitched, aching to tangle themselves back in his hair.

"Just trust me, Tweekers."

Tweek scowled and looked down at the floor. When a steaming bowl of chili and a peanut butter sandwich were laid out in front of him. Tweeks eyebrow twitched and he looked skeptically at Craig.

"Peanut butter and Chili?" He asked as if Craig had just lost his damn mind.

Craig merely flipped him off and sat in the chair on his other side

"Eat it." He ordered.

So picking up his spoon, he began to eat the chili. He didn't understand how this was supposed to calm him down though. Thinking back to the dream, he shuddered and lifted the sandwich. Lifting it too his mouth to take a bite. When Craig's hand stopped him.

"Dip it in the chili."

"What!?" Tweek stared at him.

Craig was watching him and Tweek knew better than to argue, so he just did as he was told. Boy was he surprised. You'd think peanut butter and chili would not be a good combo, but they were great together. Better than that jelly crap they sell at the grocery store. Tweek finished off the bowl and sandwich, sitting back and looked at Craig.

"Gah... th-thanks... nngh.."

Craig merely laughed and shook his head.

"Tell me, Tweekers. What was the dream about THIS time?" He asked.

Tweek sighed, he should of seen this coming. Twiddling his fingers he stared at the floor pretending to not of heard Craig.

"Tweek, come on. Tell me."

"Same old, same old. We were side by side, posing for pictures when suddenly there was a ripping sound. Next thing I know we're being pulled apart and the world is being torn in half like paper. With me on one side and you the other. I reached out for you and I almost had your hand when I fell into nothingness..." He shuddered and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face in his knees.

Craig reached over and grabbed Tweeks left hand.

"What do you think it means?" He asked as he rubbed smooth circles into his palm and leaned over to kiss his knuckles.

Tweek shivered and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Th...that... w-w-we-we're making a.. nngh.. m-m-mistake..." He whispered softly not looking at Craig.

Craig chuckled and tightened his grip on Tweek's hand, pulling him up out of the chair and into his lap he lifted his chin so the trembling blonde was staring into his eyes. Taking his hand again he look determinedly at Tweek's ring finger, before bringing it to his lips to kiss the simple gold band adorning that finger.

"I told you, you're stressing yourself out by thinking too much into it. Why do you think we're making a mistake?" He asked.

"Because! W-w... we just graduated 8 months ago!"

Craig raised a brow. "So?"

"Its way too much pressure man!" He tried to pull away so he could grab at his hair again.

Craig pulled him in more so he was pressed against his chest, with his arms wrapped around his body.

"Its only pressuring because you're thinking too much into it. Do you love me?" Craig asked seriously.

Tweek gaped at him and nodded quickly. Craig smiled.

"I love you too, Tweek. So how could this possibly be a mistake?" He asks chuckling softly.

Tweek opened his mouth to argue but found himself at a loss for words, he began to smile. "You're right! Gah!"

Craig laughed and pressed his lips to Tweek's forehead. "I'm always right, spaz. Now lets get back to sleep. I have work in 2 hours now."

"Gah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you up!" He shouted jumping up and making a beeline for the stairs.

Craig rolled his eyes and slowly made his way after him. When he got there he found Tweek waiting patiently 3 stairs up, less twitchy than before.

"Craig!"

"H'm?" He looked up tiredly.

"How much longer?" He asked twiddling his thumbs.

Craig smiled and brought Tweek's face down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"5 more weeks." He mumbled.

Tweek smiled brightly now. "I think the dreams might be over by then."

With that they made their way back to their bed and settled in, Tweek curled up against Craig's chest. Safely in his arms, where he was always meant to be.


End file.
